What the fudge did we get ourselves into?
by Madara Scarehole
Summary: Moving to a new city, life-threatening experiences, and kids falling into mountains. These two have a lot ahead of them.
1. Chapter 1 Where did that kid come from?

**Chapter 1 Where did that kid come from?**

* * *

"Do you have everything, Vicky?" a woman said, slamming her car trunk shut.

"Yeah, Nana, I do," Vicky said.

"I'm just making sure so we don't have to drive back for anything," Nana said.

" Why are you worrying I have this worrying is going to make me forget something,"

"I'm just making sure,"

"If I forget something I'm gonna hit you,"

"It's not my fault if you forget something,"

"Whatever. Do _you_ have everything?"

"Yes, I checked like three times,"

"Anyway the two of y'all should get going. If you start driving now you should make it there by tomorrow afternoon," a dark skinned woman said.

"Ok, mom. Just making sure we have everything before we leave," Nana said.

"Where the hell are we even going again?" Vicky asked.

"Really, Victorina? We talked about this many times. We're moving to Ebott city, remember?" Nana said.

"Well, Nahdeira, since we're saying first names, how am I going to remember something I can't even pronounce?"

"Because you're going to spend the rest of your life there,"

"So?"

"Oh my Jesus,"

"You two better leave now. Traffic starts early and you guys know that," Their mom said.

"Ok," Nahdeira said.

Nahdeira came to her Mother's right side and hugged her.

"Give me a second. I'm joining the hug too,"

Victorina came to her Mother's right side.

"I love the both of you so much. You guys have been living here for years and it's hard for me to see you go but you two are grown and have paths you want to take. I just want you to know that no matter what I will always be here for you and you can call me anytime,"

She kissed both of their foreheads.

Nahdeira sniffed.

"I'll miss you,"

Tears were streaming down Victorina's face.

"You guys better get going,"

Their Mother was crying as well.

Nahdeira nodded and went to her car. Victorina hugged their mom one more time before heading to her car. Nahdeira started her car and backed out of the driveway. Victorina soon followed after her. Right before they drove down the street, they waved to their Mother goodbye.

* * *

The highway was kind of dark and empty. To Nahdeira's right was a sign.

 **NEXT REST AREA 5 MILES AWAY**

 _'That's not too bad. I should call Vicky and talk to her about taking a rest,'_

Nahdeira reached her hand to her passenger seat and was met with nothing. She glanced to her right and seen an empty seat.

"Where the hell is my purse?"

She looked again and saw her purse on the floor.

Nahdeira signed.

"When did it get on the floor?!"

Though quite irritated, she kept her eyes on the road. She looked in her mirrors and no one was behind her. She looked to her left and Victorina was next to her. The road was clear in front of her. With one hand on the wheel, she reached for her purse. Feeling the car swerve to the right, Nahdeira reached desperately for her purse. Looking up slightly to make sure she isn't swerving into a sign, Nahdeira finally got her purse. She looked forward the road was still clear, but she saw a bright light in the corner of her left eye. She glanced to her left and gasped.

Separating the lanes of the highway was just a patch of grass. Swerving over the grass was a semi-tractor trailer heading straight for Victorina's began to search for her phone in her purse but didn't find it. Something was suddenly vibrating. She glanced down at the ground and saw her phone screen lighting up.

"Son of a bitch!"

Nahdeira turned to her left and saw Victorina, with her phone to her ear, freaking out and slammed down on the gas. She shot forward but that didn't really do anything. The truck was getting closer and closer. Nahdeira could see her sister crying. She began to hyperventilate.

The truck was about to make contact with Victorina's car.

"NOOO!"

Nahdeira shot her hand, palm opened, towards her sister's car. Darkness suddenly surrounded Nahdeira.

 _'W-where am I? What's going on?'_

The darkness disappeared. Nahdeira car was rocking side to side as if it just landed hard. She looked around and was surprised with what she saw. She was at a rest stop. It wasn't much just a bathroom and a few vending machines and that was it. Overcoming her shock she began to panic.

"Where's Vicky?"

Nahdeira hurriedly took off her seatbelt and got out of the car. She began to frantically search the parking lot. Her sister nowhere to be found. She looked down the street to try and make heads or tails of her not seeing her sister, Nahdeira began to sob.

"Wh-where is m-my si-sis- sister?"

A loud thud from behind her caught her attention. She turned around and saw her sister's car right beside hers. She stared for a few seconds before breaking into a run towards her sister.

"Vicky!"

Victorina barely had her door open and Nahdeira crushed her in a bear hug. Victorina returned the hug wholeheartedly

"What happened?" Victorina asked.

"I… I don't know. You were just about to get hit when suddenly everything went black then… then I was here,"

"That's what happened with me too,"

"Why did this happen? How did this happen?"

"I don't know but what I do know is that I'm going to get me some Skittles,"

"Really?! You just went through a traumatic experience and nearly lost your life and you want Skittles?"

"Yeah, I do. Do you have some change?"

"No, I don't have fucking change. Shit, I'm trying to figure out what just happened,"

"I would help too but I'm hungry and I want Skittles,"

Nahdeira shook her head and rolled her eyes.

Victorina shrugged and went to her car. She rummaged around in her purse, while Nahdeira was pacing.

"Why the fuck don't I have change?!" Victorina yelled.

She stopped looking in her purse and went to stand in front of the vending machine.

"Skittlllllleessss, why won't you come to me?"

"Vicky leave the vending machine alone and let it live its life,"

She took a few steps back from the machine.

"Come to me!" Victorina made a 'come here' motion with her hand.

Metal scraping on the ground was heard.

Nahdeira's head shot to the direction the sound came from.

"What did you just do?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm just as surprised as you are,"

"I think you moved it,"

"Really? That would be awesome. I won't have to get up to do anything,"

"I love how being lazy is the first thing that came to mind,"

"Girl, don't even play, you're lazier than I am,"

"That doesn't matter right now, what does matter are these odd events that happened just now,"

"Maybe we have powers,"

"From where? Where would they come from and why are they making themselves known now?"

"I don't know but I still want those Skittles,"

"I wonder if I can do the same thing. Tell me exactly what you did,"

" I said 'come to me' then did a 'come here' hand motion,"

Nahdeira nodded. She looked at the vending machine, raised her hand in front of her, and repeated what Victorina did.

"Come to me!"

The same noise greeted them.

Nahdeira looked at her hand, then to the machine, then to her sister.

"I think we should do it at the same time,"

"Ok you count,"

"1

….

2

….

3!"

"Come to me," They said simultaneously.

The vending machine moved forward so fast it tipped over and landed on the front, smashing the mouths were wide turn to each other then ran to their cars. Before she started her car, Nahdeira made sure to grab her phone from off the ground. Victorina called Nahdeira.

"So how much longer before we're there?" she asked nervously.

 _'I hope there weren't any cameras,'_ Victorina thought.

"We still have a pretty long way to go. If we do a bit of speeding, we might still make it mid-afternoon,"

"Ok, I'll be right behind you,"

And right behind her, she was. Her car damn near fused together due to how close she was.

* * *

A little while ago, they turned off on Exit 23, Ebott City.

Nahdeira looked to her right and saw a mountain in the distance. She grabbed her phone and called Victorina.

"Did you see the mountain?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Do you want to climb it?"

"Why?"

"We could not only explore our new home but also try to figure out this powers situation,"

"Mmmmm. I guess but if I see a snake I'm going to kill you,"

"Why did you have to jinx us?"

It didn't take that long to get to the foot of the mountain. They parked and got out of their cars.

"Make sure to grab your purse and phone,"

"Ok,"

"This should be good for us. Sitting for so many hours really hurt my butt,"

"I promise you I will kill you if I see a snake,"

"If you keep mentioning it we're going to see one. Now let's go,"

They began their journey up the mountain. They saw bright flowers, tall trees, and little scampering animals.

"It's beautiful up here,"

Victorina nodded in agreement.

"What do you think we should do to test our powers?"

"We could try and move a rock,"

"Good idea. You go first,"

The rock, in particular, wasn't too big nor too small. Victorina stood a fair bit away from the rock. She raised her hand and narrowed her eyes.

"Come to me!"

The rock moved forward.

"You should try again bu-"

"I got this,"

"Ok then,"

She closed her eyes then took a deep breath and let it out. She opened her eyes again and stretched out her hand.

 _'I'm **determined** to move this rock,'_

This time around Victorina didn't say anything she just made the hand motion.

"Ahhh!" Victorina screamed as she ducked under the airborne rock.

It hit a tree some feet behind her.

"Whoa, that was amazing. What did you do differently?" Nahdeira asked coming to her sister's side.

"Well, I said to myself that I was determined to move the rock then it flew,"

"Let me try,"

She walked towards the rock, that is now upside down against the tree, and stopped when she was about the same distance Victorin was when she did it.

She raised her hand.

"Get ready to move rock because I am **determined** to make it happen,"

She too did the hand motion and the rock was sent flying again. Nahdeira jumped out of the way. The rock hit another tree.

"We have powers!" Victorina said.

"Shut up you asshole. What if someone hears you?"

Suddenly the snapping of a twig was heard was heard. The girls froze. Nahdeira glared at Victorina. The sound came from their right. They stood still for a few seconds before moving towards it.

"Should we really go towards the sound?" Victorina whispered.

"No, but if someone was watching what we did…. We could be in big trouble," Nahdeira whispered back.

There was a trail of smashed grass and bent flowers . The prints in the grass seemed small. Nahdeira's eyebrow furrowed together. Victorina crunched up her face.

"Is there a kid here or something?"

Another branch snapping was heard. They stopped immediately. In front of them was a clearing with a huge gaping hole in the middle. A child walked out of the bushes not too far from them. The child slow began to walk towards the hole. Everything was fine until the kid tripped on a vine and fell into the hole. Nahdeira bolted out from their hiding spot and looked down the hole.

"D-did we just see a kid accidentally fall to their death?" Nahdeira asked.

Victorina didn't say anything.

Nahdeira was inspecting the hole when she heard Victorina scream.

"It's a bee!"

Victorina reversed away from the bee, swatting her hands at it. Because she wasn't looking where she was going, she bumped into Nahdeira causing her to lose her balance and fall in. Victorina, not aware of what she did, continued to reverse and fell into the hole too.


	2. Chapter 2 Talking flowers, talking goats

**Chapter 2 Talking flowers, talking goats, and everything else that talks**

* * *

"Victorina, can you please get off of me? You heavy," Nahdeira said.

"As if your light as a feather," she said getting off of Nahdeira.

"I never said that you did," Nahdeira said getting off the ground.

"Umm,"

The girls turned their heads to the new voice.

It was the kid that fell into the mountain. They had a striped pink and blue shirt, with blue pants and brown shoes. Their eyes were wide in surprise.

"Oh… um.. Hi?" Victorina said.

"H-hi," they stuttered.

Nahdeira studied the area around them. They seemed to be in a cave of sorts. Nahdeira looked up, seeing sunlight streaming in from the hole they fell in. She looked down on the ground and saw golden flowers.

"How the hell did we survive this fall? I mean it may be possible to survive it but we would at least have some sort of injury or head trauma," Nahdeira speculated.

"Magic maybe?" Victorina suggested.

The kid's eyebrows furrowed at this.

"Maybe," Nahdeira repeated.

Nahdeira turned towards the kid.

"What were you doing up there anyway?"

The kid shook their head.

"Ok then, you don't have to tell us now. We'll talk about this later then. I'm Nahdeira,"

"I'm her sister, Victorina,"

"I'm Frisk,"

"That's an interesting name you got there. So, Frisk, are you a boy or a girl?" Nahdeira asked.

Frisk shook their head again.

Nahdeira caught Victorina's eyes, who shrugged.

"Um, ok then. What pronouns do you use?" she asked.

"They and their," they answered.

"Interesting. Frisk, how old are you?"

"I'm 10," they said.

"I'm 25 and my sister is 24," Nahdeira said.

"You're the older sister? But she's so much taller than you are," Frisk said.

Nahdeira pouted.

"Yeah, I know. I was taller than her for years until she turned 14 and shot up like a tree,"

"It's not my fault you stopped growing early,"

"Leave me alone. I'm still pretty tall just compared to you I'm short, Miss Amazon,"

Frisk smiled at their antics.

"Anyway, we need to figure out how we're going to get out of here," Nahdeira said.

"Do you think we can climb back up?"

"Do you have climbing equipment in your purse?"

"No, but I do have my phone,"

Both of the purses were lying on the golden flowers. Victorina grabbed her purse and began to rummage through it. Nahdeira grabbed her purse and did the same thing.

"Nooo?!" Victorina screamed making poor Frisk jump.

"What's wrong?"

"My phone is cracked,"

Nahdeira studied the phone then winced.

"We'll get you a new one," Nahdeira said.

"What about the stuff on my phone?"

"If you backed it up. It should be fine. Apparently, I'm going to need a new phone too," Nahdeira said pulling her now broken phone, out of her purse.

"Apparently the flowers didn't protect everything from the fall,"

"What are we going to do now?" Victorina asked.

"We can see where that hallway leads?" Frisk suggested, pointing to the hallway in question.

"That's all we can do right now. Move forward," Nahdeira said.

"I hope we don't find any snakes," Victorina said.

"What is up with you and snakes all of a sudden?"

"We are literally in the mountains. Snakes could be anywhere,"

"So can spiders," Frisk said.

"Why did you remind me, Frisk?"

Frisk shrugged.

"I thought you should know,"

"Let's get going," Nahdeira said.

The three of them walked down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a purple archway. It had a weird symbol at the top of it. It had a circle in the middle with two winged-esque designs on the sides and below that was three triangles with the middle one being upside down.

' _I hope that symbol doesn't mean our death,'_ Victorina thought.

They walked under it and was greeted with an interesting sight. A single golden flower … with a face on it.

' _What the fuck?!'_

' _What the fuck?!'_

The girls looked at each other.

"Did you say something, Victorina?"

"No. Did _you_ say something?"

"No. That's pretty weird,"

"We don't have time to talk about it. Let's figure out if the flower is friendly or not,"

The three of them approached the flower slowly.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower! Hmm… You're new to the Underground, aren't chu? Golly, you must-"

"You're very adorable," Victorina said, cutting Flowey off.

Flowey smile fell off his face. He blankly stared at her. After a few minutes , he shook his head slightly and the smile returned.

"As I was saying, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! I guess l-"

"Actually, do you think you can tell us a way out of here? We fell and show how survived the impact," Nahdeira explained.

Flowey hesitated then spoke.

"R-ready? Here we go,"

A tugging feeling in the middle of the chest, drawn out three hearts.

"See that…. heart"

Flowey's eyes widen. Two of the three hearts were twice the size of the third one. One was a bright vivid blue and the other a bright almost royal purple. Both of the hearts had white designs on them. In the middle of the souls were white triangles. Compared to the smaller heart, which was red, saying they had a lot of Hp would be an understatement. The small heart had 20 HP while the other two had 755 HP.

Flowey's face then contorted into a sinister grin. White bullets surrounded the hearts.

"It doesn't matter how much HP you have. There's always going to be someone stronger than you. The only way to survive in this world is to kill. IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!"

Flowey began to laugh maniacally.

"What?!" the girls said simultaneously.

Frisk stood in between them with a confused expression on their face.

The bullets were getting closer and closer until they disappeared altogether. Flowey's face returned to normal, confusion written all over his face. Suddenly a fireball, that came out of nowhere, hit Flowey, sending him flying.

From the shadows, an anthropomorphic goat appeared. The goat was wearing a dress of sorts, with the same symbol as the one that was on the archway.

"What a terrible creature. Torturing such poor innocent youth. Ah, don't be afraid my children. I am Toriel the caretaker of the Ruins. Are any of you injured?" A motherly voice flowed out of the goat's mouth.

Nahdeira turned to Victorina, who had one of her eyebrows raised. She then looked down at Frisk, their eyes sparkling in recognition. Nahdeira's eyebrows knitted together.

' _Do they know her?'_

"Uh, no, . We're all fine," Nahdeira answered.

"That's wonderful. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way," Toriel said, leading the way.

Nahdeira started walking first. Victorina was about to follow her when she felt something grab her hand. She looked down to see Frisk holding her hand.

"What's wrong bud?"

"I don't want to run into anything that may try to kill me again," they said.

Victorina nodded.

"That makes sense. We don't know where that flower went,"

Victorina and Frisk went in the same direction Nahdeira and Toriel just went.

The next room was almost a complete contrast to the room they just left. Both the walls and floor were a bright purple. In the middle of the room was an outline of a square made of red was a double staircase. Leaves were in a pile against the stairs. An archway was at the top in the middle of the stairs.

Toriel walked up the right side of the staircase. She waited patiently for them to follow. Nahdeira was about to step on the first step of the staircase when she heard the crunching of leaves. She turned towards the noise. Victorina was standing in front of the pile of leave, while Frisk was frantically throwing leaves around with a frightened look on their face.

"Frisk, is something wrong?" Nahdeira asked.

Frisk stopped their movements.

"N-no, nothing's wrong just… just thought I saw something in the leaves,"

"Oh.. Ok" Nahdeira said not believing them.

"Is something the matter?" Toriel asked concerned.

"No, , everything is fine," Nahdeira said.

Toriel nodded.

They climbed up the rest of the stairs and entered the room. It had a door with the same symbol as before. A series of buttons on the floor to their right and a switch in front of that.

"Welcome to your new home innocent ones. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins," Toriel said.

Toriel completed the puzzle.

"The Ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourselves to the sight of them,"

Toriel then left them to adjust to the puzzles. Frisk walked over to the puzzle Toriel just completed.

"New home? I hope she doesn't think we are staying here. She is nice and all but we have other plans. What are we going to do if she wants us to stay?" Victorina questioned.

Nahdeira sighed.

"We'll just have to make her see reason,"

Frisk was looked from Victorina then to Nahdeira with a curious expression on their face.

" We should better get going before she gets worried," Nahdeira said.

Frisk went over to Victorina and grabbed her hand. Nahdeira lead the way.

"To make progress here you will have to trip several switches Do not worry, I have labeled the ones you need to flip," Toriel explained.

Frisk let go of Victorina's hand and walk towards the puzzle.

"Oh my! I don't know your names!" Toriel said.

"That's fine. I'm Nahdeira,"

"And I'm Victorina, her sister,"

"The kid over there is Frisk," Nahdeira said.

"It is nice to meet you. Is Frisk your sibling as well?" Toriel asked.

"Uhh... No, we saw them on top of the mountain and accidentally followed them when they fell in," Victorina said.

"Yes, I wonder how that happened," Nahdeira said.

Victorina shrugged with a sheepish smile on her face.

There was a click then a thud.

"Splendid! I am proud of you little one. Let us move to the next room," Toriel said.

They entered the next room, which had a training dummy in it.

"As humans living in the Underground, monsters may attack you. You will need to be prepared for this situation. However, worry not! The process is simply. When you encounter a monster you will enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy," Toriel explained.

Frisk walked up to the dummy. All three of the _humans_ felt the same tugging feeling as before. All three of them were now in battle.

Both Nahdeira and Victorina looked confused. Frisk looked shocked. Getting over the shock quickly, Frisk ACTed.

"Hello, Dummy, how are you?"

The Dummy didn't say anything. Toriel smiled wide.

"Ah, very good! You are very good!" Toriel complimented.

"Why were we summoned into battle too?" Nahdeira asked.

"I'm not sure. There has never been more than one human down here at a time,"

Nahdeira eyebrow furrowed together.

They went into the next room.

"There is another puzzle in this room. . . I wonder if you can solve it?"

Toriel guided them through the room but stopped when they were pulled into battle.

It was a big white frog. It was a Froggit apparently.

"Aww! It's a frog," Nahdeira said.

"He's so cute," Victoria gushed.

The Froggit blushed.

Toriel then came and scared the Froggit away.

They continued through the room. They stopped when a pit of water with a bed of spikes was in front of them.

"This is the puzzle, but. . . Here take my hand for a moment,"

Frisk grabbed Toriel's hand. Frisk was still holding on to Victorina. Nahdeira grabbed Victorina's hand. They made a small chain. Toriel began to walk a path through the spikes. They made it to the other side with no injuries.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now,"

"If any more puzzles are like that one then yeah, too dangerous," Victorina said looking back at the spikes.

They continued to the next room.

"You have done excellently so far, my children. However . . . I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like for you to walk to the end of the room without me, Forgive me for this,"

Toriel took off running.

"Wait, what?!" Nahdeira yelled.

The three of them took off after her. The room ended up being pretty long. When they reached the end of the room, There was no Toriel in sight just a white pillar. Victorina and Nahdeira were a little out of breath.

"We need to work out more," Nahdeira said.

Victorina nodded in agreement.

Frisk let go Victorina's hand and went up to the pillar. Toriel was standing behind it.

"Greetings, my children. Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time. Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise…. To test your independence. I must attend to some business, and you must stay by yourselves for a while. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourselves. I have an idea I will give you a cellphone. If you have a need for anything just call. Though I only have one phone,"

"Frisk can have the phone, Ms. Toriel. We already have phones," Nahdeira said.

"But they're broken," Victorina complained.

"It's still a phone,"

"Fine,"

Victorina pouted and folded her arms over her chest.

Toriel gave Frisk the phone.

"Be good. Alright?"

Toriel left.

"I don't think Ms. Toriel knows we are adults," Victorina said.

"I don't think she does either," Nahdeira said.

"Umm… Can we go on ahead?" Frisk asked.

"Ms. Toriel said to wait here," Nahdeira said.

"We can call her if anything, Nana," Victorina said.

Nahdeira sighed.

"Ok, here's what we're going to do. We're going to wait here for 15 minutes. If she's not back by then, we go ahead,"

Frisk and Victorina nodded.

They waited patiently but Toriel didn't show up.

"Onward to our new adventure!" Nahdeira yelled.

"It's been 15 minutes?" Victorina asked.

Nahdeira nodded.

"Yeah!" Victorina yelled.

Frisk smiled.

* * *

The walk through the Ruins was an interesting one. Just as Toriel said, there were puzzles, but they weren't that dangerous. More annoying if anything. They got some advice from Froggits. Toriel called them a few times. Asking about their preference between butterscotch and cinnamon. Telling them to be careful not to pick up too many things from off the ground. They came across many Froggits, Whimsums, Modsmals, Vegitoids, Looxes, Migosps, and an awkward ghost called Napstablook. Ever once in a while ,monsters would drop gold. There was a spider bake sale going on. They only had enough gold to buy one spider donut. They found a red ribbon in one of the rooms, Frisk decided to wear it. They looked very cute with it on. They had sustained a few injuries but nothing life threatening. Frisk got frantic ever so often. It was like they were looking for something. They ended up bumping into Toriel.

Toriel called them. The phone went off, drawing her attention to them.

"How did you get here, my children? Are you hurt? There, there, I will heal you. I should not have left you guys alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Err… Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come along now,"

Toriel lead them to a small house. Inside the house was cozy and quaint.

"You have a lovely house, Ms. Toriel," Nahdeira said.

"Thank you, my child. Do you smell that? Surprise! It is a butterscotch cinnamon pie. I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here I have another surprise for you,"

Toriel went down a hallway to their right. They went after her.

Once in the hallway, Toriel gently grabbed Frisk hand.

"This is it. A room of your own. I hope you like it!" Toriel gently rubbed Frisk's head.

"That's so cute," Victorina whispered to Nahdeira.

"Yeah, but do you smell that?" Nahdeira whispered back.

"Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home," Toriel said running off.

Frisk went into 'their' room.

"Let's go see if Ms. Toriel needs some help," Nahdeira said.

They went into the dining room area. Where a bookshelf was against one wall, with a fireplace next to it, and a comfy looking chair.

"Books!" Nahdeira squealed.

Nahdeira grabbed a book off of the shelf and began to read it. Victorina rolled her eyes at her sister and sat in a chair at the table. After a few minutes, Nahdeira laughed.

"Hey, Victorina listen to this 'Trapped behind the barrier and fearful of further human attacks, we retreated. Far, far into the earth, we walked until we reached the cavern's end. Thi-'"

"How is that funny?"

"If you let me finish, you would know why. Damn, have no patience. 'This is our new home. Which we named "Home." As great as our King is, he is pretty lousy at names',"

Victorina laughed.

"That is an awful name,"

"Oh, how are you two?" Toriel asked.

She just left what they assumed to be the kitchen.

"We came to see if you needed any help but got sidetracked," Nahdeira explained.

"That's very kind of you. Everything is fine now," Toriel said.

A silence came over them until Victorina broke it.

"Ms. Toriel, Do you know how to get out of here?"

Toriel tensed.

"I know you wanted us to live here Ms. Toriel but we can't. Our Mother is going to miss us dearly and our stuff is still on the surface," Nahdeira said.

"I have to do something…. Stay here,"

She went off to the right. The girls followed after her. They went down the stairs into a long corridor. They caught up to her.

"You wish to know how to return "home" do you not? Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to again. Now be good and go back upstairs,"

She took off again.

"Ms. Toriel, why would you do that. Why destroy the exit? What's on the other side?" Nahdeira said while running after her.

They caught up to her yet again.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come. They leave. They die. You naive children…. If you leave the Ruins….. They….. ASGORE….. Will kill you…. I am only protecting you. Do you understand? Go back upstairs,"

She took off yet again.

"Ms. Toriel wait we have pow-"

Nahdeira hit her sister.

"Shut up. Don't tell her that. We don't know how to use them," Nahdeira whispered harshly.

"We could at least try, Nana,"

"I know Vicky but we're risking our lives here,"

Victorina sighed.

They ran after Toriel.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning,"

Toriel stopped in front of a door, presumably the exit to the Ruins, that had that same weird symbol on it.

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph. You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourselves. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive,"

"Wait, Ms.-"

The same tugging feeling was there. They were now in a battle with Toriel. Toriel gasped. She was staring at their souls with tears in her eyes.

"That symbol. You…. You're….. Mages,"


	3. Chapter 3 Why the fuck is it snowing und

**Chapter 3 Why the fuck is it snowing underground?**

* * *

"What?!" Victorina yelled.

Their souls went back into their chest. The darkness disappeared.

"Let's talk about this upstairs," Toriel said.

Nahdeira nodded absentmindedly.

The followed Toriel back upstairs.

They sat down at the table.

"Many years ago before the war. Th-"

"What war?" Nahderia asked.

"A long time ago, three races ruled the Earth: Humans,Monster, Mages. One day, war broke out. Some Mages fought alongside us, others …. did not. After a long brutal battle, the Mages that were on our side were killed and we, Monsters, were sealed in this mountain by seven Mages who were with the humans. ASGORE declared war on humans saying any humans who fall into the Underground will be…. killed and their soul will go towards breaking the barrier that keeps us trapped here. Six souls have been collected. Frisk would be the last soul needed. They're only a child,"

Toriel had a sad look on her face.

"Is there anything we can do? Can we use our magic to help? Can we possibly break the barrier?" Nahdeira questioned.

"I'm not sure but it might be possible. You could use your powers to break the barrier,"

"Well you see, we don't really know how to use our powers," Victoria said.

"Neither do we know what we can do. Can you teach us?" Nahdeira asked.

Toriel's eyes lite up.

"Yes, I can. I don't know if knew but I've always wanted to be a teacher. Maybe you did know," she said.

"What's the first thing we should do?" Victorina asked.

"If I remember correctly a friend of mine said that Mages must feel for their magic if it has been suppressed for a usually practice magic from a young but since you haven't, you must find it. Once you find it, everything else will be easy. Close your eyes and try to find your magic. It shouldn't take too long,"

Nahdeira and Victorina closed her eyes.

' _I don't know what I'm looking for but I hope I find it,'_ Nahdeira thought.

' _I hope this doesn't take long,'_ Victorina thought.

' _The monsters were trapped down here for ages. Human children have fallen down here and lost their lives. If I can somehow help free the monsters from the Underground,I will use everything I got. No matter what trials and tribulations I have to go through,'_ Nahdeira thought.

A shiver ran down Nahdeira's spine. She felt something cold fall on here.

Toriel gasped.

"My child you have done it,"

Nahdeira opened her eyes. Snow was falling from the ceiling.

"Where is this snow coming from?" she asked.

"From the ceiling. You're making it snow inside. You have an affinity for snow and ice,"

"That's pretty cool," Nahdeira said.

Toriel went silent then she began to laugh.

"You are a pretty **cool** girl,"

Nahdeira raised an eyebrow at her. Toriel stopped laughing and had a smile on her face.

"That was a pun, my child,"

"Oh. I see. I didn't do it on purpose"

The entire time this was happening Victorina still had her eyes closed.

She felt the snow as it fell on her.

' _I wonder if we're going to have the same powers. I don't know much about this place but it isn't bad. To think humans are the reason why they're here. Humans always attack things they don't understand or can't control. I am going to help them in every way I can,'_

A sparked was just the beginning of the flame that sparked in Victorina's heart. The snow melted off of her body.

Victorina felt her hands get hotter and hotter. She opened her eyes and looked down. A blue haze surrounded her hands.

"That's i-"

Her hands caught on fire with blue flames.

"Wow! That's awesome," Nahdeira said.

Everything was fine until Victorina started panicking. She shot up out of the chair she was sitting in.

"W-why won't it go away?!"

She started to shake her hands trying to stop the flames. It didn't work. Her panicking cause the flames to get bigger.

"My child, you need to calm down. Calm your heart rate. If you don't calm down it will only get worse,"

Victorina nodded her head a few too many times. She stopped shaking her arms but she was close to hyperventilating.

Nahdeira walked to her sister and placed her hands on her shoulders. Victorina felt the chill from Nahdeira hands. It cooled down her skin and gave her something to focus on. She tried getting a handle over her breathing. She took some deep breaths and relaxed.

"See? All you need to do was calm down. You didn't even notice when the flames disappeared!" Toriel said.

Victorina looked down at her hands and just as Toriel said the flames were gone.

"You always were a **hot** -head," Nahdeira said.

Toriel started laughing.

"That pun was on purpose,"

Toriel calmed down.

"My children, you both have elemental powers. I have fire magic but so does ASGORE. Victorina's flames are blue. There is a possibility that your flames are hotter than ours are but who is to know? Your powers should give you an advantage over anyone who might attack you,"

"What kind of advantage? We're not trying to hurt anyone. It would be stupid to kill the people we're trying to set free," Nahdeira said.

"Oh no! I didn't mean that at all. I meant that you could withstand any attack thrown your way. You also have a large amount of health and might possibly have healing magic as well," Toriel said.

"Damn, we're amazing," Victorina said.

"Vicky, you nearly had a panic attack from you using your powers,"

"I'm over that now. I'm realizing we're much greater than we thought we were,"

Nahdeira rolled her eyes.

"Do you think you could teach us how to use healing magic?" Nahdeira asked.

"I would l-"

Both Victorina and Nahdeira's stomachs growled.

"Oh! The pie has been cooling for a while now. Would you guys like some?"

"Yes, please," Nahdeira said

Victorina's eyes sparkled at the thought of food.

Toriel got up and headed to the kitchen.

The sound of a door opening drew their attention towards the hallway. Frisk exited their 'room' and came into the dining/living room.

"Hello there. Did you fall asleep?" Nahdeira asked, looking at the way Frisk's hair was sticking up in some places.

They nodded.

"Where's Mom?" they asked.

"She -"

Toriel came into the room with three pieces of pie.

"My child! I was just about to leave a piece of pie in your room but since you're awake. Here you go," She handed them a piece of pie.

She placed the other two plates down. One in front of Nahdeira. One in front of Victorina.

"What kind of pie is this, ?" Victorina asked.

"It's Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie,"

"Interesting combination of flavors," Nahdeira commented.

Both of them took a bit of the pie in front of them.

"Ms. Toriel…." Victorina started.

"Y-yes?" Toriel responded confused.

"This pie… this pie right here… is sooooo good," Victorina said.

"Oh! Thank you, my child,"

"I agree. It is good, though I won't say it as dramatically as Vicky did," Nahdeira said.

"I'm so glad you two like it,"

"Can we have the recipe?"

"Can we have the rest of the pie?"

"I can write down the recipe and yes, you can have the rest of the pie,"

Victorina smiled wide at the fact she can have more pie.

"Frisk, are you going to eat your pie?" Nahdeira asked.

"I want to save it for later,"

"Ok, then"

Toriel got up and went to the kitchen. When she came, she had the pie in a container.

"Thank you!" Victorina practically yelled. She out the pie in her purse.

"No problem. Here's the recipe,"

"Thank you. I hope I do the pie justice,"

"I'm sure you will, my child,"

A comfortable silence came over them. Though Frisk seemed to be conflicted about something. They took a deep breath then spoke.

"M-mom, h-how do you l-leave the Ruins?"

"Well, in the basement is the exit to the Ruins,"

Frisk stood there stunned and shocked with their mouth wide.

"W-what?" they asked , breaking out of their shock.

"The exit is in the basement," Toriel repeated.

"We had to stop Toriel from destroying it," Victorina said.

"We managed to change her mind. Somehow," Nahdeira added.

Frisk nodded at them more confused than they were before.

"Are you ready to continue, Frisk?" Nahdeira asked.

"Y-yes,"

Nahdeira shoved the rest of her pie in her mouth. Victorina didn't have to do so, she already finished hers.

"Lead the way, ," Victorina said.

They got up out of their chairs and followed after Toriel. Victorina made sure to hold Frisk's hand.

They made it to the exit in no time.

" I would love for you to stay but I know you can't. I am going to worry but not as much as I was going to before. I know you have the capability of protecting each other and Frisk. If you have any problems or questions, you can always call me,"

"We will. The next time we see you I hope we already broke the barrier," Nahdeira said.

"I hope so too,"

Frisk let go of Victorina's hand and walked towards Toriel. They hug her and she hugged back. Nahdeira looked at Victorina. Victorina nodded to her. They joined in on the hug as well. After a few minutes, they finally let go.

"Thank you so much, ," Victorina said.

"It was no problem. Bye, my children,"

"Bye!" The girls said in unison.

They went through the door and had to walk down a long corridor. The passed under an archway and came to a patch of grass with Flowey in the middle.

"Not this guy again," Victorina muttered. Her hold on Frisk got a little tighter.

"You really think sparing people is the way to go? You really think that is a good idea? You're all just a bunch of idiots. What will you do if you meet a relentless killer?"

Both Nahdeira and Victorina were on guard getting more and more tense as he spoke.

"You'll die and you'll die and you'll die. Even with the amount of Hp you have. It won't be enough. You'll get tired of trying. What will you do then?Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let ME inherit the power to control it? I am the Prince of this world's future. Don't worry, my monarchs, my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more interesting,"

Flowey began to laugh maniacally. Victorina may have been holding onto Frisk's hand a bit too hard.

After a little while, Flowey left.

"What the fuck is that flowers problem?!" Victorina said letting go of Frisk's hand.

"I don't know. I wished I did. I don't want him popping up on us when we least expect it. He's probably watching us too. How else did he know we spared people?"

"We have to watch our backs extra hard,"

Nahdeira nodded.

"Why did you hand get so hot?" Frisk asked Victorina.

"I was really worried that he might attack us again,"

Frisk furrowed their brows at that answer. It didn't really tell them anything.

They continued forward, having to open a door to leave. They came out on the other side and was surrounded by trees and snow.

"Holy shit. It's cold," Victorina said.

"How the hell is it snowing under a mountain?" Nahdeira asked shaking.

"M-magic. I-i pretty sure all of the questions we have will be answered with magic," Victorina said.

"Y-yeah, you're right,"

Frisk walked towards a bush near the door for the Ruins.

"W-what did you find, kiddo?" Nahdeira walked to the bush.

"V-vicky, come here!"

"W-what is it?"

Victorina came over.

There was a camera in the bush.

"Why is there a camera in the bushes?!"

"I take back what I said. I guess not all of our questions will be answered with magic,"

"We have to keep going. There's nothing we can do with the camera besides break it and it might be here for a reason. Let's go,"

They huddled up next to each other trying to keep warm. There was a branch on the pathway. They stepped over it. They didn't walk too far from the branch when they heard a snap. They looked behind them. No one was in sight but the branch was, in fact, broken. The girls looked at each other then picked up their pace. They came to a bridge that had some sort of gate over tried to walk forward but they couldn't.

Nahdeira tried to stay calm while Victorina seemed to be freaking out. Frisk was completely fine with what was going on. It was like they already knew this was going to happen.

The hairs on the back of their necks stood on end. Something was coming and they could feel it.

"Humans… Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand,"

The voice was deep and obviously male with a New-York style accent. It didn't sound hostile but neither did Flowey when they first met him.

They all turned around and faced the man, who was covered in shadows. He outstretched his hand to Frisk. Frisk reached for the hand and grabbed it. The shadows disappeared to reveal a skeleton. He was wearing a blue jacket with black shorts and pink house slippers.A sound emitted from the skeleton's hand as Frisk grabbed it. This freaked both of the girls out causing Victorina to shoot a fireball at him at a scarily close range.

Time seemed to slow down for Nahdeira. She had to get the skeleton out of there or he would get hurt. She grabbed his jacket then saw darkness. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was on the other side of the 'gate' lying in the snow still holding onto the skeleton's jacket. She looked to her right. The skeleton was looking at her with wide eye lights.

"H-ho-"

"I'm so sorry. You freaked me out really bad. I didn't mean to attack you!" Victorina yelled as she walked under the bridge, dragging Frisk along.

Nahdeira let go of his jacket then proceeded to get off the ground. She offered her hand to him but he just looked at it. Nahdeira shrugged at that.

"Vicky! Not too long ago did we talk about not harming monsters!"

"I know. I know. But…. He was creeping on us and I was already tense because of that damn flower. I thought we were going to get attacked!"

"We would have been fine!"

"What about Frisk?! They only have 20 Hp!"

Nahdeira pinched the bridge of her nose.

"That is understandable. We are going to protect Frisk but we also shouldn't harm monster,"

Victorina nodded.

"I need to take a breather,"

"Just sit down in the snow,"

This was, by far, the most confusing day Frisk has experienced in their entire life.

Victorina sat down on the ground trying to relax. Frisk was standing there, confused. The skeleton was still on the ground, and Nahdeira was in between them all.

"Are you ok, Mr. Skeleton?" Nahdeira asked.

"Umm… Yeah. It's Sans. Sans the Skeleton,"

"Hi, Sans. I'm Nahdeira. The one that shot the fireball at you is my sister, Victorina and the kid next to her is Frisk,"

"I-is Frisk your sibling?"

"No, we happened to end up in the same place. My sister and I are watching over them for right now,"

Sans nodded at that.

"Do you need help getting up?"

"Uh. No. I got it,"

Sans got up off the ground and dusted the snow off of him.

"So, how did you two do those things? Aren't you two human?"

"Well, I thought we were human but apparently we're Mages,"

"You mean like in the story?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. Monsters, Humans, and Mages used to live in harmony until the war. The Mages had to pick sides and most picked the Monster's side resulting in their death,"

"That's cool. You guys have magic!" Frisk said.

"We do but we still don't know how to use it that well," Victorina chimed in.

"You seemed to do pretty well. Getting me out of the way and all," Sans said to Nahdeira.

"I guess. That is the second time I teleported. The first time was very disorienting. Actually, this time was too. It's something that I'm going to have to get used to,"

"Y-"

"SANS!" a voice yelled.

"That's my bro. Quick behind that conveniently shaped lamp,"

"Conveniently shaped for who?!" Nahdeira yelled.

Frisk went behind the lamp. That answered that question. Nahdeira ran to her sister and dragged her behind the sentry station not too far from the lamp. They barely made it in time.

"Sup, bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT 'SUP,' BROTHER. IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T….. RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?! "

The other skeleton was tall. Much taller than Sans. And really, really loud. They jumped when they heard him yell. He seemed to be in a costume of sorts.

"Staring at this lamp. It's really cool. Do you wanna look?"

"Can't Sans' brother see Frisk from where he's standing?" Victorina whispered.

Nahdeira looked at the scene in front of her. From where Sans is standing next to the lamp, he can't see Frisk. From where his brother is…. He's standing in front of the lamp, therefore, he can see Frisk standing next to it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he can," Nahdeira whispered back.

"What's the point hiding then?"

Nahdeira shrugged.

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH?! I WANT TO BE READY! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS….. WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT….RECOGNITION…. I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, 'FRIEND?' I WILL BATH IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING!"

"Do you hear music?" Nahdeira whispered.

"Yeah, I do. Where is that coming from?"

The girls were confused. Every once in awhile, they would hear music from nowhere. As if the mountain was playing it.

"Hmmm… Maybe this lamp will help you,"

"SANS! YOU ARE NOT HELPING, LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EACH DAY!"

"Boondoggle?" They whispered in unison.

"Hey, take it easy. I've got a **ton** of work done today. A skele **ton** ,"

Ba-Dum Tss.

It came out of nowhere and was just as confusing as the music they were hearing.

"SANS!,"

"Come on. You're smiling,"

"I AM AND I HATE IT. SIGH…. WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME. HAVE TO DO SO MUCH TO GET RECOGNITION…"

"Wow, sounds like you're really working yourself… down to the **bone** ,"

Ba-Dum Tss.

There it was again making its presence known.

"UGH! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES…. AS FOR YOUR WORK. PUT A LITTLE MORE **BACKBONE** INTO IT! NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Papyrus ran off to the right then came back.

"HEH!"

He left for real this time.

"Ok, you can come out now,"

They go out of their hiding places and went over to Sans.

"You know Papyrus could still see Frisk, right?" Nahdeira asked.

"I knew but since Frisk and lamp were the same size, he probably thought Frisk was a lamp,"

"Interesting logic," Victorina said.

"You oughta get going. He might come back and if he does…. you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes,"

"Yeah, hilarious. If you say so," Nahdeira said.

"Sorry again about the misunderstanding," Victorina said.

"It's ok. You were trying to protect the kid,"

Victorina nodded.

Frisk grabbed both Victorina's and Nahdeira's hand. They began to walk in the direction Papyrus just went. Sans stopped them at the last minute.

"Actually, hey… Hate to bother ya, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends. What is the favor?" Victorina asked.

"I was thinking… My brother's been kind of down lately. He's never seen a human before…. Or Mages either. Seeing you guys might just make his day. Don't worry, he's not dangerous. Even if he tries to be. Thanks a million. I'll be up ahead,"

Sans walked back towards the gate.

"How is he going to get there if he's going to opposite direction?" Victorina asked.

"Maybe he can teleport like I can or we can. Can you teleport?"

"I don't know. Maybe,"

"We should do the favor for Sans," Frisk said.

"It doesn't seem too bad," Nahdeira said.

"It seems like Papyrus needs some friends anyway," Victorina said.


	4. Chapter 4 Not what they expected

**Chapter 4 Not what they expected**

The trio went in the direction Papyrus just went in. Frisk looked hopeful about something then was obviously crushed about that same thing.

Nahdeira was confused Frisk has been doing this almost every time they went into a new area. What were they looking for on the ground?

"It's a box. Do you think there's food in it?" Victorina asked.

Nahdeira shrugged.

"I don't know maybe. Even if it does we shouldn't take the food that's inside. Don't you still have the Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie?" Nahdeira asked.

"I do but I trying to save don't know how long we're going to be down here. We need to save it for emergencies,"

"I see your point but it is someone else's stuff," Nahdeira said.

"Let's see what's inside," Frisk said.

Frisk walked to the box and opened it.

"Anything inside?" Victorina asked as she came over to them.

"Yeah, a glove," Frisk said.

"You should keep it. At least one of your hands can be warm," Victorina said.

"We could store our stuff in the box," Frisk suggested.

"I don't think we would need to. There's three of us after all and any food we get Victorina is going to eat more than necessary. So we should be fine,"

Frisk reluctantly nodded at that.

"We should see where the left path takes us," Victorina said.

They went up the path and found a fishing rod by a river.

Frisk went to the fishing rod and reeled it in. There was something on the end of the fishing rod.

"What is it?" Nahdeira asked.

Frisk, with a scrunched up face, handed her the object.

Nahdeira looked at it and frowned.

"I don't see the problem. It's just someone's phone number,"

"Flip it over," Frisk said.

Nahdeira flipped the picture over and scrunched up her face as well.

"What's on it?" Victorina asked curious.

"It's a picture of some sort of fish monster,"

Nahdeira handed her the picture. Victorina scrunched up her face as well.

"I can't unsee that," Victorina said.

"None of us can," Nahdeira said.

Victorina gave the picture back to Frisk. Frisk placed the picture back on the hook and casted the line back into the water.

They went back the way they came.

"The straight path should lead us to where we want to go," Nahdeira said.

They walked down the path. Towards the end of the path was Sans and Papyrus. They seemed to be talking about something.

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE,"

Papyrus stop talking mid-sentence. He turned to where they were standing. Then to Sans, who was looking at them. It went back and forth until they were spinning. Music playing the entire time this ordeal happened.

They ended up facing away from them.

"SANS! OH MY GOD! IS THAT… A HUMAN?!" Papyrus asked.

"Uhhhh…. Actually, I think that's a rock," Sans answered.

"OH,"

"Hey, what's that in front of the rock?" Sans asked.

"OH MY GOD! IS.. IS THAT A HUMAN," Papyrus 'whispered' the last part.

"Yes," Sans whispered back.

"OH MY GOD! SANS I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL … I'M GONNA… I'LL BE SO …. POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!... 'AHEM'. HUMAN, YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL STOP YOU! I WILL THEN CAPTURE YOU! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL. THEN… THEN! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT. IN ANY CASE, CONTINUE… ONLY IF YOU DARE. NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!"

Papyrus ran off again.

"Well, that went well. Don't sweat it, you guys. I'll keep an eye socket out for you guys" Sans said. Following after his brother.

"Do you realize Papyrus only said human as in singular and not humans as in plural. He was only referring to one of us as a human," Nahdeira pointed out.

"Which one of us was he talking to then?" Victorina asked.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to see,"

They took a few steps forward when the phone Toriel gave Frisk went off. Frisk answered the phone with a nostalgic look on their face.

'It must be Toriel,' Victorina thought.

Frisk hanged up.

"What did want?" she asked.

"It wasn't Mom. It was a wrong number or something,"

'If it was a wrong number, why did they have such a nostalgic look on their face?'

"It's another sentry station," Nahdeira said.

They walked closer to it and realized it wasn't a sentry station.

"Is this a cardboard box shaped like a sentry station?" Victorina asked.

"Yes… yes it is," Nahdeira replied.

"It has some words on it," Frisk pointed out.

They read the giggled.

"Papyrus is too cute," Nahdeira said.

"Papyrus is too much," Victorina said, giggling as well.

"Papyrus is cool!" Frisk said.

"He sure is," Nahdeira said patting Frisk's head.

They continued down the path. Another sentry post was in the distance.

"It's another-"

The underground became deathly silent. There was no music. No sounds of monsters. Nothing.

"What the hell just happened!" Victorina yelled.

" I have no idea. Does it feel colder to you?" Nahdeira asked.

The Underground did seem a bit colder than it was when they first came in.

"Where's Frisk?!" Victorina yelled.

Frisk was not next to either of them.

"They were just here. Where did they go?!" Nahdeira yelled.

The girls looked around frantically for Frisk.

"They're over there," Victorina said, pointing to the sentry station.

"When did they get there?" Nahdeira asked.

Victorina shook her head. She had no idea how they got there either.

"Frisk! Wait!" Nahdeira yelled.

Nahdeira and Victorina took off after them.

The person guarding the sentry station was a dog. The dog seems to be squinting all the time. Frisk entered a battle with the dog.

"Frisk! Wait!" Victorina yelled.

It was like Frisk didn't hear them. Frisk used the same glove they just found, to attack the dog.

"No!"

Nahdeira teleported both of them closer to Frisk. Sadly, they were too late. The dog's soul rose out of their body. It shook for a little while then broken into tiny pieces that turned into dust.

"Frisk, how could you?!" Victorina yelled.

Frisk turned to them. Red eyes stared them down.


	5. Chapter 5 Getting to know a skeleton

**Chapter 5 Getting to know a skeleton**

* * *

"Ow," Nahdeira murmured.

She slowly opened her eyes. When her eyes were finally open, she looked around her.

"Am I in someone's room?"

"Nahdeira!" Frisk said, popping up in Nahdeira's vision.

Nahdeira jumped back and screamed.

"Huh? What," Victorina said, blinking awake.

"HUMANS! I MEAN MAGES!" Papyrus burst in the room.

Both the girls screamed and backed away.

Victorina ended up falling off of the bed. Nahdeira was sprawled out in the middle of the bed.

"Hey. Is everything alright in here?" Sans asked calmly from the doorway.

"Everything's fine. But it seems like Papyrus and Frisk want to give us a heart attack," Victorina said getting off the floor.

"MY APOLOGIES,"

"No problem. Where are we exactly?" Nahdeira asked, getting a better look at the room.

Action figures were on a table next to the bed, which happened to be a racecar. Against the wall was a large bookshelf. To the right of the bookshelf was a flag with a jolly roger on it. A door was to the left of the bookshelf. A desktop computer was in the corner. Across from the bed was a random box of bones. A rug with flames on it was on the ground.

"WHY, YOU ARE IN OUR HOUSE. IN MY ROOM TO BE EXACT,"

"Are you two ok? You both passed out," Frisk said.

"We passed out at the same time?" Nahdeira asked.

Frisk nodded.

"That's odd," Nahdeira murmured.

"SINCE YOU GUYS PASSED OUT. I WILL LET YOU PASS BY MY PUZZLES THIS TIME,"

"Aww. We passed them? I kind of wanted to check them out." Victorina mumbled getting off the floor and sitting on the bed.

"Are you guys really ok?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know about Vicky but I'm ok. My head doesn't hurt or anything like that," Nahdeira answered.

"I fine too. Just a bit upset we passed out in the first place. That doesn't happen often,"

"Welp. I know you guys are just **fainting** to see Snowdin,"Sans said.

"Is that where we are now? Snowdin?" Victorina asked.

"Yep. We can show you around if you like," he offered.

"Uhhhh." Victorina turned to Nahdeira.

"Sure. We have no idea what is what and having someone tell us would be helpful," Nahdeira said.

"No problem,bud,"

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL ACCOMPANY YOU,"

The girls cringed at the volume.

"This is going to be fun!" Frisk said with a smile.

Sans left the doorway and went into the hallway. Papyrus followed him.

Nahdeira and Victorina got off the bed and stood next to Frisk.

Frisk looked from one sister to the other. They smiled at both of them. They offered their hands.

Nahdeira looked at the hand extended to her with suspicion.

' _That Frisk we saw…. Killed that monster for no reason. Dust was on their hands. Was what I saw even really?'_

Victorina's thoughts were along the same lines as Nahdeira's.

' _I saw Frisk kill that dog monster with my own eyes. I haven't know Frisk for that long but I don't think Frisk would do something like that,'_

The girls took Frisk's hands and went into the hallway.

"This house looks…. Interesting," Nahdeira commented.

They were on the second floor which seems to consist of only two rooms. The first floor, from what they can see, only looks like one big room with a green couch, a flat screen on a tv stand, a small table not too far from the couch, and a dining table with a plate that has something on it.

The three of them went down the stairs.

"Is there a bathroom?" Victorina asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There's a shower. There is no need for a toilet since monster food just turns directly into magic," Sans explained.

"So you never have to use the bathroom?" she asked.

"Nope,"

"That's freaking awesome. I think I need to go on a monster food diet,"

"What's in monster food that causes it to do that?"

"The ground we walk on has long since been infused with magic due to how long we've been down here. Anything grown down here always has healing properties. Because the ingredients are grown in magical soil,the plants are essentially magic in a solid form," Sans explained.

"That's amazing," Nahdeira said.

"WHILE THE NOODLES ARE COOKING, WE CAN EXPLORE THE TOWN OF SNOWDIN."

Papyrus exited a doorway near the dining table.

"Noodles for what?" Nahdeira asked.

A smirk began to make its way onto Victorina's face.

"Is it chicken Alfredo?" Victorina asked.

Nahdeira face-palmed with her free hand.

"Please tell me you're not making chicken Alfredo?"

"Shut up, Nahdeira. I want some chicken Alfredo,"

"WHAT'S CHICKEN ALFREDO?"

Victorina gasped. Loudly and dramatically.

"How? How could you possibly not know what chicken Alfredo is? It is the most delicious thing the world has to offer... besides pancakes" Victorina explained.

Papyrus opened his mouth, possibly to ask what pancakes were, but Isabella cut him off.

"They've been underground for a long time. Have you seen any wild animals that they could eat done here? I doubt they have chicken," Nahdeira said.

"How did make the pie then?"

Nahdeira smiled.

"Magic,"

"Really Nahdeira?"

"Hey, you're the one that said nearly every question could now be answered with magic,"

"Never heard anyone answer with magic before. Well, besides me," Sans commented.

"She did it to herself,"

"Are we still looking at Snowdin?" Frisk asked.

"Sure thing, kiddo. We should go before you freeze done to the bone,"

"SANS! PLEASE STOP WITH YOUR INCESSANT PUNS,"

"Come on bro. That one was good,"

"LET'S GO BEFORE HE TELLS ANOTHER PUN,"

Papyrus opened the front door with gusto. After Papyrus opened the door and went outside, the trio was hit with the cold air of outside.

' _Holy shit. It's cold,'_ Victorina thought.

' _Why the fuck does it have to be snowing?!'_ Nahdeira thought.

Chuckling could be heard.

"You guys look pretty **chilled** ," Sans said.

"SANS!" Papyrus yelled from outside.

The three went out into the cold. Sans closed the door behind them.

"Let's start from the beginning," he said.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

The brothers showed the three all over the town. They showed them the Inn that had the Shop next door, run by the bunny sisters. They showed then the library that was spelled "Libraby". They passed by "Grillby's" because Papyrus didn't want to be near the place because of grease. They saw the different kinds of townspeople. They saw a wolf throwing giant blocks into water for some reason. They finally made it back to their house.

"THAT WAS THE GRAND TOUR OF SNOWDEN. NOW I MUST GO CHECK ON THE NOODLES."

Papyrus stormed into the house. The trio was about to follow him when Sans stopped them.

"You guys want to go to Grillby's? It really isn't as bad as Papyrus says it is,"

"Are you paying?" Victorina asked.

"Yep,"

"I don't see why we can't go inside and check it out. What about you Nana?"

"We haven't eaten in some time and we don't have to pay. We don't have much gold. I would love to go to Grillby's"

"Can I stay here with Papyrus?" Frisk asked, tugging on their hands.

"I'm sure Papyrus would love to have some help in the kitchen, right Sans?" Nahdeira asked.

"Yeah. He'll love to have you help him,"

Frisk let go of the girls' hands and went into the house.

"Lead the way," Nahdeira said.

They made it to Grillby's in no time. The atmosphere in Grillby's was welcoming. A large number of dogs were in there for some reason. Nahdeira's eyes widened. It was the dog from the vision.

"Vicky it's him,"

"I guess it was just a dream then?"

The girls were distracted by the mystery dog when a conversation caught their attention.

"I 'put out a line' for some girls today. Someone told me that there are plenty of fish in the sea... Well, I'm taking that seriously. I'm literally going to make out with a fish,"

To the girl's horror, it was the fish monster from the cringed simultaneously. Sans raised a brow-bone at that. They made it to the bar and sat down.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"We saw a picture of that fish monster earlier. He's much worse in person," Victorina said.

"I'm sure he's not a bad person but his appearance hurts my eyes," Norna said.

"Hmmm. Interesting. Hey Grillbs, bring over some menus, please,"

A literal fire in waiter attire and glasses brought over two menus.

"I must say, the bartender is on fire," Nahdeira said.

"He's smokin',"Victorina said.

"You two are on fire," Sans chuckled.

The patrons of Grillby's groaned.

"What you two havin'?" he asked.

They opened up the began to look all over the menu. Victorina did the same.

"Umm… Is this it?" Nahdeira asked.

"Yep. Fries and burgers," Sans answered.

They closed the menu and put it on the counter.

"If that's the case, Can we get both fries and a burger?" Nahdeira asked.

Sans tapped on his chin in thought.

"Sure. Two burg, two fry, and my special," Sans said.

Grillby grabbed the menus and went through the door to his right.

"So. What brings you two to the Underground?" Sans asked.

"Frisk," they said simultaneously.

Sans raised an eyebrow bone.

"How?"

"It's kind of a long story. Victorina and I were moving to Ebott City. When we were passing by we decided to take a break and climb it. While near the top, we heard a noise in a bush. When we went to investigate, we saw Frisk. Frisk ended up falling in the hole and we basically fell down after them," Nahdeira explained.

"That must have sucked,"

"I mean, it was bad at first, but we did find out things about ourselves, like how we're Mages. We can also help this forgotten culture that lives down here. Up top might not be that accepting of you guys but I'm sure it will be worth it in the end,"

"I hope so,"

"So, Sans, you the older brother?" Victorina said, eyeing Nahdeira with a small smirk.

"Umm, I am. Why do you ask?"

"Well, you know us older siblings got to stay together,"

"Oh so you're the younger sister," Sans said turning to Nahdeira, who was to his right.

"No, I am not. She is the youngest. Don't let her fool you. She thinks because she's taller than me, she's older than me,"

"It's the same thing with me and my bro. He's way taller than I am, as you could see. People think because he towers over them that he's some cynical mastermind. He's just a pushover. He wouldn't hurt a fly," Sans said.

"You talk a lot about your brother, What about you?" Nahdeira asked.

"Me? There's not much you need to know about me. I'm just a lazybones that does nothing with his time," he said.

"There is a bit of lazybones in all of us," Victorina said.

Grillby came from the door with two plates in his hands. He placed one down in front of Victorina and other down in front of Nahdeira.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

Grillby nodded to them. He then handed Sans a bottle of ketchup. Victorina grabbed another ketchup bottle from off the counter and put some both on her fries and her burger. Nahdeira grabbed the mustard and put some on her burger. She opened her hand towards Victorina. Victorina gave her the ketchup. Nahdeira put some on her fries.

Victorina began to chow down on her burger with not a care in the world. Nahdeira was about to eat when she saw sans throw back the ketchup bottle.

Nahdeira's eyes got a little watery and she gasped quietly. Nahdeira was staring at Sans long enough that he turned to her. Silent tears were no running down her face.

Sans jumped up in surprise.

"H-hey! Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah, everything's fine," she said wiping her face with her hand.

Victorina turned towards Nahdeira as well. She put down her burger and wiped her lips with a napkin.

"Nana, what's wrong?"

"He…. he was dripping ketchup…. Like…like.." An onslaught of tears left her eyes. Quiet sobs could be heard coming from her.

"Nana, it's ok. That is just a coincidence. He was probably trying to get a reaction out of us. You were right?" she asked.

"N-no. I drink ketchup all the time,"

Nahdeira's sobs increased in volume.

"W-what did I do wrong?" Sans asked.

Victorina sighed.

"Our grandfather used to drink ketchup. He didn't drink straight from the bottle like you did but he still drank ketchup," Victorina explained.

"Oh.. I see. That's not really common. Do either of you eat condiments?" he asked.

"Well… every once in awhile I eat mustard. When nahdeira was younger, she would eat cream of mushrooms. She would heat it up like soup,"

"That's interesting,"

Sans was trying his best to lighten the now dreary mood.

Nahdeira's sobs slowed down some. Sans didn't know if it was because of his change in topic or her slowly calming herself down. Either way, he's happy the tears slowed down.

"Knock, knock," Sans started.

"W-who's there?" Nahdeira asked.

"Boo,"

"Boo who?"

"There's no need to cry,bud,"

Nahdeira smiled slightly but then it went away.

"You're just trying to stay mad at something. Grandpa would want you to think of the stories he told, the things his fixed, and the many things he had seen." Victorina said rubbing her back.

"Can you please stop rubbing my back? It's making me uncomfortable,"

Victorina stopped rubbing her back but kept her hand in place.

"I know Grandpa would want that… It's just when I usually think of him it's a funny story or something like that but seeing him do one of the unusual things Grandpa did just make me miss him even more. I wasn't ready to be reminded of him,"

"Do you …. feel any better?" Sans asked cautiously, he didn't want to start another torrent of tears.

"Yeah, I'm better. Just needed to talk it out," she said.

"You guys still want your burgers?"he asked.

"Y-,"

Nahdeira was about to answer when they were suddenly in the middle of a snow storm.

"Where the hell are we?!" Victorina yelled.

"Nahdeira, did you teleport us?" Sans asked.

"I-i guess so," Nahdeira said, a little shaken.

The sound of a voice drew their attention.

"Papyrus we don't have to do this,"

"I KNOW WE DON'T. BUT I'M SURE UNDYNE WOULDN'T BE HAPPY WITH ME IF SHE KNEW I WAS FRIENDS WITH A HUMAN!"

A small silence came over them.

"I understand Papyrus,"

The familiar feeling tugged on their souls.

"Vicky what are they doing?!"

"I don't know but I'm scared,"

The trio was now in a battle against Papyrus.


	6. Chapter 6 The pain of losing someone

**Chapter 6 The pain of losing someone**

"Bro! What are you doing?" Sans questioned.

"SANS, I HAVE TO AT LEAST TRY TO CAPTURE A HUMAN," Papyrus said.

Sans shook his head.

"Everything will be fine as long as you dodge his attacks and don't attack him," Sans instructed.

' _Big brother trying to protect his younger one. Understandable,'_ Nahdeira thought.

Nahdeira nodded at that.

Papyrus had the first move. They were in , yet again, a tense battle.

Bones were sent their way and they….. easily jumped over them.

Nahdeira turned to Victorina.

' _Is this for real?'_ Nahdeira thought.

' _I guess so,'_ a voice said in her mind.

Nahdeira's eyes widened.

 _'Did we just?'_

' _Holy shit! We can talk in our minds. We have telepathy ,'_

' _That's awesome,'_

 _'No time to mess around. This is a serious battle,'_

' _Agreed,'_

The girls became more attuned with the battle once they stopped mentally talking.

Frisk had the first turn. They decide to check his stats. Papyrus had 20 Df, 20 Atk and 680

Hp.

' _Holy shit 680 HP? That's way more than what had,'_ Nahdeira thought.

Papyrus went for another attack. More bones came in their direction. This time they sidestepped out of the way.

Victorina was next.

"Papyrus, can't we just put this behind us and eat some Spaghetti?"

"YOU WANT TO TRY MY SPAGHETTI?" he questioned.

"Of course. We all do,"

"HMM… WE CAN DINE ON MY FINE CUISINE AFTER THIS BATTLE!"

Nahdeira sighed.

"I tried," Victorina murmured.

Nahdeira nodded to her.

Bones big and small were thrown their, yet again they dodged the attack.

"Papyrus, I'm sure you don't want to fight us. We don't want to fight you,"

"THAT IS VERY KIND OF YOU BUT I'M IN TRAINING TO BE A ROYAL GUARD. UNDYNE WOULD BE VERY UPSET WITH ME IF I LET A HUMAN SLIP AWAY,"

Instead of yet another set of just white bones. Papyrus' next wave of attack included blue bones. Victorina raised an eyebrow to this.

The girls were about to jump to dodge the attack but Nahdeira jumped in front of Frisk when she realised they weren't going to avoid the attack.

"Ahh," Nahdeira said in pain.

She lost some Hp.

"Nahdeira, why did you do that?" Frisk asked, concerned.

"'Why? You were about to just stand there and get hit. You only have 20Hp. Papyrus has 20 ATK. You would've died if you were hit."Victorina said, coming over and helping Nahdeira up from off the ground.

"He doesn't have 20 Atk that's how much damage he could possibly do in one turn. If you get hit by a bone that's only 2 Atk," Frisk explained, which was counted as a turn.

"OH DEAR! ARE YOU OK?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Not 100% me but good enough,"

The trio was gearing up for another set of bones but was surprised when Papyrus checked Nahdeira's stats instead. Nahdeira has 753 Hp,50 Df, and 5 Atk.

"THAT WAS SO BRAVE! PROTECTING YOUR HUMAN FRIEND!"

"It was brave and kind of stupid. Can we just put this behind us?"

Victorina was sparing Papyrus.

"HMMM… STOP THE BATTLE….. BUT UNDYNE,"

"We can all hang out after this," Nahdeira suggested.

"AND DINE ON MY SPAGHETTI!"

The battle ended and no one was hurt.

"Can we go back to your house. We are freezing,"

"I'M SURE MY SPAGHETTI WILL WARM YOU UP!"

 **Timeskip**

They made it to the house in one piece. The door opened and a wave of warm air hit them.

"That feels amazing," Victorina said.

"Mmhmm," Nahdeira agreed.

"I JUST NEED TO PLATE THE SPAGHETTI. YOU CAN TAKE A SEAT AT THE TABLE!"

The trio went over to the table and took a seat. Nahdeira raised her eyebrow to what was on the table.

"Is this rock on the table?"

"And if it is, why does it have sprinkles on it?" Victorina added.

Papyrus peaked his head out of the kitchen.

"THAT'S SANS'S PET ROCK! HE DOESN'T FEED IT, SO I HAVE TO!"

"So this rock is Sans pet and you feed it sprinkles? Interesting,"

"How do you like it in the Underground so far?" Sans asked.

"It's beautiful," Victorina said.

"And interesting," Nahdeira added.

"Don't forget magical," Frisk finished.

Sans chuckled.

"You sure they're not your sibling,"

"Maybe they are a long lost sibling," Victorina joked.

"HERE IS MY FINE CUISINE!"

Papyrus placed plates in front of them. Victorina looked at the spaghetti with wide eyes then turned to Nahdeira.

' _I think there's glitter in it,'_

' _I don't think it's edible either,'_

"DIG IN!"

Papyrus looked to them eagerly. The girls looked at their food. They picked up their forks and began to swirl dome noodles around them. They were about to put it in their mouths when everything disappeared.

"Not this again! Where did everything go?!" Victorina yelled, getting out of her seat.

"I have no idea but we need to find Frisk," Nahdeira got out of her seat.

Sans and Papyrus's house was no longer warm. It was dark and cold.

"Let's head out,"

Snowden was dead silent. No music, no conversations, not even the sound of wind. Nothing.

"It's creepy as shit here," Victorina said.

"It is. We need to go and now. I have a bad feeling. If Papyrus entered a battle with us before…. Do you think he would with the evil Frisk?"

"I hope not,"

The duo took off running towards the battleground they just left. Hoping that nothing happened to Papyrus.

They reached the place in no time. It's wasn't that far from their house. No one was there. No Papyrus nor Frisk. They walked closer to the ground.

Nahdeira gasped.

"What is it?!"

"M-my heart it hurts,"

Nahdeira put her hand over her heart. She grunted.

"I don't have anything for you to take!" Victorina was starting to freak out.

Nahdeira grunted again and dropped to her knees. She placed her hand down onto the ground. She felt something odd under her fingers. She lifted up her hand and inspected it.

"D-dust?"

A blood-curdling scream ripped from Nahdeira's throat. Her hands clawing at her chest.

"Nahdeira!"

Nahdeira was now on her back. She continued to claw at her chest. Slowly but surely, a purple heart was rising out of Nahdeira's chest. Her soul.

Victorina stared at her soul with wide eyes, not knowing what to do.

Nahdeira's soul was now floating above her. Color began to drip down Nahdeira's soul. It dripped until half of her soul was gray.


	7. Chapter 7 Finding some answers

**Chapter 7 Finding some answers**

* * *

Nahdeira's soul inched slowly back into her chest. She rolled over onto her side when it finally returned.

"What the fuck was that?! Are you ok?!" Victorina said, checking over her sister.

"I hurt so much," Nahdeira sniffed then began to cry.

"What's wrong? Does the pain hurt that bad? Do you think you can stand?"

"I-i don't know. My chest h-hurts a lot,"

"Yeah, your soul did some crazy shit just now. Do you have any idea why?"

"No, but I feel like I'm missing something,"

Victorina surveyed the area around them.

"I wonder who's dust that was… maybe it was Papyrus's,"

"Why would you say that?!" Nahdeira snapped.

Victorina jumped. She raised her eyebrows.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I don't want to talk about it. We have to move forward,"

Nahdeira got off the ground and began to walk forward. Victorina watched as she walked away.

' _What the hell is going on?'_

Not long after they started walking did they come across a new land. Everything was tinted a dark blue.

The girls observed the walls with interest. There was a sentry station not far from them.

"This is probably Sans," Victorina said.

Nahdeira went behind the sentry station.

"You're right. There's bottles of ketchup under here,"

There was a big blue flower near them as well.

"It's pretty,"

" _It's pretty,"_

Victorina screamed then the flower did not too long after.

"That's odd," Nahdeira said.

"More like creepy,"

" _More like creepy,"_

"Let's go,"

The girls continued forward.

They came across a waterfall that had rocks falling down from above.

"What kind of shit is this?! Rocks falling from above," Nahdeira said.

"Oh, look. It's another one of those boxes. There was one in Snowdin too. I wonder if there's anything in it?"

"Why is that your main focus right now?!"

Victorina rolled her eyes.

"Fine, how do you suppose we get across?"

"We walk across the best we can, avoiding the rocks,"

Victorina shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's do this,"

They walked across the water, avoiding the rocks, and walking into the next room

"My shoes are wet," Nahdeira complained.

"Mine aren't,"

"Well, that's because you evaporated the water with your powers,"

"True, true. I will do the same for you, sister of mine,"

Victorina squatted down and hovered her hands above Nahdeira's shoes. Not long after she started, the shoes were dry.

"Now, we're all set. Where are we now?"

"In an area with some tall grass, and a very dark patch in the room,"

"Let us continue. There is nothing here for us,"

The next area was like the others in design, but the contents of the room was different.

"Flowers. More flowers. Why are the flowers down here so creepy?" Victorina said, as she walked over the flowers.

"Because they were made with magic? I don't know,"

There was a bridge they went over that connected to a adjoining room.

"This is a puzzle… Why is it already finished?" Victorina asked.

"The correct question is why is there dust all over the ground,"

"You don't think…."

"Of course I do. That red eyed kid…. They killed that Dog monster we say back at Grillby's. Questions need to be answered. They're killing monsters left and right. Where even is this kid?!"

"Don't yell! What if we catch their attention?!"

"How is you yelling any better?!"

"Ok, fine. We need to move forward. If we find someone who isn't dust, we ask them if they saw the kid," Victorina said calmly.

Nahdeira nodded to that.

"Forward we go,"

They crossed over yet another flower bridge, entering into a new area.

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

The girls continued through the area. Encountering signs, more of those creepy flowers, and lots and lots of dust. They came to docks of sorts that seemed to have no end. Unluckily, they ended up breaking a dock and falling into the abyss.

"Why do we keep falling? This is just a pain in the ass," Nahdeira said, as she got up.

"At least more golden flowers were here to soften our landing….. Somehow. Where are we?"

They surveyed the area around them.

"We're in a garbage dump. Great," Nahdeira said.

"I am not treading through garbage filled waters,"

"Neither am I. I'm going to use my powers to freeze the water,"

"If you do that, it can mess up the area,"

"That's why you're going to melt it after we walk over it. The water will remain here, seemingly untouched,"

"Let's get a move on then,"

Freezing the water was a bit harder than Nahdeira though it would be but she managed to make something. The ice was thin and they had to be careful not to break it and fall in. Melting the ice was easy to do. Though sometimes Victorina melted more ice than she needed to.

"We made it," Nahdeira huffed.

She was out of breath.

"It wasn't that bad,"

"Fuck …. You. I'm exhausted,"

" Too bad. We can't stop now. Stopping might cost someone their life,"

"True. Lead the way,"

Victorina walked forward and Nahdeira followed behind. There was three different ways the girls could go: straight, left, or right.

"Which way?"

"Right?"

Victorina turned right and continued the journey. They passed another opening on the way.

"We can always come back and check those out," Nahdeira suggested.

Victorina nodded.

They went through a passageway. There was a longer corridor with one opening in the wall.

"Let's check it out," Victorina said, walking forward.

"Wait, it could be dangerous,"

"If that kid jumps out at us, I'll torch them,"

"And if you hurt an innocent person?"

"We'll figure something out,"

The walked to the opening and went in. To their surprise there was a tortoise monster inside.

"Lookey here. And who might you two be?" he asked.

"Uhhh… well I'm Nahdeira and this is my sister Victorina,"

"Hmmm… You two ain't human…. What brings you down here?"

"A child. A….. _human_ child,"

"Have you seen them by chance? Brown hair, striped shirt, …. Red eyes?" Victorina asked.

"You mean the one behind you?"

The girls froze.

They could feel a strong aura behind them.

"Nice to finally meet you, fellow anomalies,"


	8. Chapter 8 Questions never asked

**Chapter 8 Questions never asked**

* * *

"Whatever y'all are about to do, take it out of my shop," Gerston said.

Nahdeira nodded hesitantly.

They slowly walked out of the hidey-hole in the wall.

"Hmm. You two are much older than I thought,"

"Who are you and why do you keep bringing us here?" Victorina asked getting to the point.

"Me? Why I'm Chara," They added an all too innocent smile at the end.

"Hello, _Chara_. Why do you keep bringing us here? And where is here?" Victorina asked.

"I don't know how you're getting here, but I do know when you are here. I can feel your powers. You keep coming here,"

"And here is?" Victorina questioned.

"An alternate timeline."

"Is that like an alternate dimension or something?" Nahdeira asked.

"No. You two have somehow wormed your way into being here. I don't know how. I don't know why. And frankly, I don't care. There are two main timelines. One: the barrier is broken and the monsters are free from the Underground. Two: everyone in the Underground … becomes dust."

"Wh-"

"Are you the one that killed Papyrus?" Nahdeira interjected.

A dark grin spread across Chara's face.

"Killing him was so easy. He didn't even fight back. He thought that there was still good in me. The idiot must have thought he could reach out to Frisk or something. Not like he remembers the timelines."

Nahdeira's hands balled into a fist.

"Where is Frisk by the way?" Victorina asked.

"They're right here."

Red eyes faded to brown. Brown, startled and fearful eyes. Eyes that screamed suffering.

"W-who are?"

Victorina got down on one knee and looked Frisk in the eyes.

"It's fine. I'm Victorina and this is Nahdeira, my sister. We," she paused to think over her answer, " we are from a different timeline. A … a better timeline. Where no one is hurt,"

Their eyes sparkled with unshed tears. Possible comforted by her words.

"That's .. that's…. Awful. It's some much better with dust everywhere,"

Chara pulled out a knife and tried to stab Victorina. Nahdeira grabbed their hand before they could do anything.

Nahdeira looked Chara dead in their eyes. Her previously brown eyes now glowing purple.

"You already killed far more people than you need to. We don't want things getting **bloody** , now do we?"

Ice was climbing up Chara's wrist and forearm.

"Be careful. You wouldn't want to hurt poor Frisk, would you?"

Nahdeira threw their hand down.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Chara opened their mouth to speak but suddenly everything disappeared.

Victorina and Nahdeira shot up in bed.

"That damn kid!"

Nahdeira got out of bed and began to pace back and forth.

"It seems we're in Papyrus's room again," Victorina commented, looking around.

"That kid is a menace. They killed Papyrus ….. And countless other monsters. All while possessing Frisk,"

Papyrus's door slammed open. Sans was standing on the other side of the door.

"That's not the best thing to be talking about, bud," he said.

"Sans," Victorina said.

Nahdeira continued to pace.

Sans came into the room and closed the door behind him.

" You two passed out yet again. When you woke up last time, you were reluctant to hold Frisk's hand. Now you're talking about my brother being killed. If you don't explain to me what is going on, you're going to have a **bad** time,"

Nahdeira continued to pace. The things Chara told them wasn't adding up. She stopped pacing and looked at Sans.

' _Maybe he knows,'_

"Sans,"

Both Victorina and Sans looked at her.

"Do you know a Chara?"

Sans eye lights widened.

"How do you know that name?!"

Victorina decided to intervene.

"When we 'pass out', we're apparently going to another timeline. A timeline where everyone is dust. Including Papyrus. The last time we were there we saw, who we thought was Frisk, kill a Dog monster but it turned out to be this Chara person."

Sans sat in thought for a little while.

"Did they say why they keep taking you there?"

"They said they didn't know how we were getting there."

"Hmmm."

"But that's not important right now. What's important is-"

"What do you mean?! They _killed_ Papyrus?!"

"Hey. Lower your voice," Sans hissed. "Why are you so concerned about my brother anyway? I know he's a great guy but you haven't known him for that long."

Nahdeira turned away from him. She was now looking at the wall.

"Maybe it has to do with your soul," Victorina commented.

"That's not the problem."

Sans looked from Nahdeira to Victorina.

"What happened to her soul?"

"Nothing!"

"Bullshit! You were screaming in pain. Don't even act like it didn't hurt. It still hurts, doesn't it?"

"It doesn't hurt because nothing is wrong with me."

"Liar!"

Victorina shot out of bed and came up behind Nahdeira. She grabbed her by her shoulder and turned her around.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you're not in pain,"

Nahdeira looked her in the eyes.

"There is nothing wrong with me."

Victorina gritted her teeth. Nahdeira felt a tugging feeling in her chest. So did Victorina.

The door opened.

"HELLO MAGES. THE HUMAN AND I HAVE BROUGHT YOUR SPAH-"

Frisk gasped.

Nahdeira's half colored soul was displayed for everyone to see.

"Now you can't lie about it. You even lost Hp! You now have 566. You lost 189 Hp."

Nahdeira's eyes were cast towards the floor.

Victorina ended the battle and came to stand next to Nahdeira, who was now sitting on the ground.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I feel like I'm missing something. When they said what they did … It made me so angry."

Frisk came over and hugged Nahdeira.

"What's going on up there?!" a voice yelled.

Nahdeira and Victorina jumped.

"Who's that?" Nahdeira asked.

Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs. The door opened.

"What are you nerds doing?"

A fish monster with blue scales and red hair was in the doorway.

"Uhh, Papyrus, you said something about Spaghetti?" Victorina asked.

There was a lot of people in the room and one of them was a stranger.

Victorina has never seen her sister act like this before. She never acted like this even when their cat died and that was a really sad day. Victorina doesn't want to crowd her. She might just need to calm down. She doesn't know.

"Ye - YES! THE GREAT PAPYRUS HAS SPAGHETTI WANTING TO BE EATEN DOWNSTAIRS!" He said.

Victorina nodded.

"I would love to have some. Wouldn't you, Frisk?" She turned to the child.

They nodded reluctantly.

Victorina outstretched her hand for Frisk to take.

Frisk was still hugging Nahdeira. They squeezed her one last time, then grabbed Victorina's hand.

They began to leave the room. Papyrus and the stranger followed.

Sans and Nahdeira were the only ones left in the room. Sans went over and sat next to Nahdeira.

"I know how it feels. Though your case seems to be a bit extreme but still. I've seen Papyrus die more times than I could count."

Nahdeira raised her head slightly.

"How come you're the only one that remembers? Well besides Frisk, I guess."

"It wasn't always like that. I had no idea we were reliving the same day over and over. It didn't happen overnight, though. It gradually happened after a few resets. I started having Deja vu. I starting feeling like I already met the kid before. Like we already went through all these things. I started writing stuff down. At first, I thought they would be reset too but for some reason, they weren't. That's when everything came together."

Nahdeira sighed and shook her head.

"How can you cope with this? Reliving the same day. Sometimes everyone dies. Other times they're set free. I think I would've told someone by now or given up. Something. I can't pretend everything's all ok."

This time Sans sighed. He rubbed his skull.

"Yeah, well. I tried doing those things but they didn't work. They never did."

Nahdeira shook her head.

"So. How many times have we ended up here? How many times have we had this conversation?"

A silence came over them.

Sans turned and looked Nahdeira dead in her eyes.

"None."


	9. Chapter 9 Eye opening realizations

**Chapter 9 Eye opening realizations**

* * *

"What do you mean none? You just said-"

"I just said that I've met the kid before and repeated the same day. Today. Tuesday. Never in the 313 resets have I ever met you or your sister."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"There is only two main timelines. They vary slightly but not that much. This timeline was the most drastic."

"But why now. Why now of all the 313 resets did it decided to change. What's different about this reset. Why are Victorina and I here?"

"Another weird thing about this world is, there are no blips in it. When I say blips they're like mini-resets that happen randomly. But they aren't random, whenever the kid dies they reset to their last save."

"How would you save and what does it look like?"

"I asked the kid once. They said you just touch this yellow star and it saves you in the specific spot the star is."

"This … this is so confusing."

"I a-"

"Grrrr~"

"Well, I guess someone is hungry."

"I guess I am. I haven't eaten for a while now."

"Let's go downstairs and get you some food."

"Yeah."

They got off the ground and headed downstairs.

* * *

 **With Victorina**

* * *

"I am starving. I can't remember the last time I ate…. That's a lie it was a piece of pie at Ms. Toriel's house but still that was awhile ago," Victorina said.

She went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Frisk and the stranger were in the living room.

"FEAR NOT, MAGE. MY SPAGHETTI WILL SURELY SATISFY YOUR HUNGRY!"

Papyrus placed a plate of spaghetti on the table in front of Victorina.

She grabbed the fork that was on the table. She twirled her fork in the spaghetti and ate the spaghetti that was on the fork.

Victorina seemed to be stuck in the position of her fork being in her mouth.

"THE BEST SPAGHETTI YOU EVER ATE, RIGHT?"

A tear rolled down Victorina's cheek.

"IT'S SO GOOD YOU'RE CRYING TEARS OF JOY!"

Victorina slowly pulled the fork out of her mouth. More tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I HAD KN-"

Victoria raised her hand at Papyrus for him to wait.

She began to chew the spaghetti that was in her mouth. The crunchy yet chewy, tasteless spaghetti.

She struggled a little but managed to swallow it.

"WHAT DID YOU THINK?"

Victorina put her hands together and pressed them to her lips.

"Do you want me to tell you a lie or the truth?"

Papyrus scrunched his eye bones in confusion.

"I WANT YOU TO TELL ME THE TRUTH OF COURSE!"

"Ok, well, Papyrus, this …. This wasn't good. Not at all."

Papyrus opened his mouth to say something but Victorina didn't let him.

"Wait, I want to tell you why so you may improve. I was terrible at cooking too. Nahdeira thought it was funny since I love food but yeah, I was bad. The noodles were undercooked, burnt, and overcooked… all at the same time. The sauce was basically water and flavorless. I personally can't help you because I don't have the patience to teach people but Nahdeira does."

The room was completely silent.

Papyrus was just staring at Victorina, not saying anything.

Victorina was scared.

' _I may have crossed the line even though he told me he wanted to hear the truth.'_

Victorian shoot up out of her chair.

"I-i'll go get Nahdeira for you."

She made her way over to the opening connecting the living room and the kitchen.

"Victorina."

Victorina stopped and turned to Papyrus. Not only did he call her by her name, he said it in a low tone.

"Y-yes?"

"Thank you for telling me the truth."

Victorina slowly nodded.

"No problem."

Victorina continued to the living room.

"That was weird," she muttered.

"Hi, Victorina!"

"Hey Frisk and …."

"Oh! This is Undyne the Head of the Royal Guards," Frisk introduced.

"Hi U-"

Papyrus's room door opened. Nahdeira came out and Sans followed behind her.

"Nana!" She went over to the bottom of the steps.

She wrapped her arms around Nahdeira in a hug. Nahdeira returned the hug but with less gusto.

After a little while, they let go of each other.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Kind of but not really."

"Ok. Are you willing to cook?"

"I thought Papyrus made spaghetti?"

"He did and I ate some. It was like my cooking."

"What's wrong with that you're a pretty good cook no-"

"No. It was like my cooking before."

"Oh. Oh."

"I offered for you to help him."

"Why not help him yourself?"

"I don't have the patience."

"Wait, wait. So you had some of Papyrus's spaghetti and now you're telling your sister to help him cook? What did you tell Papyrus?" Sans asked.

"I told him his Spaghetti wasn't good."

"What?!" Everyone but Nahdeira and Victorina yelled.

"He wouldn't be able to take that criticism," Undyne said.

"Isn't Papyrus an adult?" Nahdeira asked. She turned to look at Sans.

"Yeah but-"

"But what? Y'all are going on like he's a child and this is the first time he ever cooked. How do you expect for him to get better if you don't tell him how to improve?" Nahdeira asked.

She looked from person to person. No one had anything to say.

Nahdeira sighed.

"I'm sure it won't be long until I make something to eat, Vicky."

Victorina smiled.

"I promise not to get in your way."

Nahdeira made her way over to the kitchen.

She stepped through the opening and went into the kitchen.

"It's quite a shame they feel that way about me."

Nahdeira's eye widened.

' _Holy crap he scared me.'_

Nahdeira stepped forward.

"It's ok Papyrus. They're just worried about you."

Nahdeira lightly touched his humerus.

Electricity shot up Nahdeira's arm.

"Did you feel that?" she asked.

He nodded.

"That was . . . odd. Anyway, let's get cooking."

* * *

 **Time Skip**

* * *

Nahdeira grabbed two plates full of spaghetti.

"Are you sure you don't want me to grab another plate?"

"No. I ca- THE GREAT PAPYRUS CAN DO IT NO PROBLEM!"

Papyrus grabbed the remaining four plates and went into the living room.

They placed the plates on the table.

"Time to eat!"


End file.
